


one last wish

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Biting, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: pairing: angel carol danvers x demon natasha romanovprompt: it’s love and it’s the first and last thing they do before becoming human || let’s also say this is a belated bday gift for the captain of this ship on tumblr @agentnatasharomanov lmaowarnings: light smut? definitely couldn’t post this on the sfw blog at least lmao





	one last wish

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this has been deleted + rewritten too many times for me to even think || supposed to be part of the more sfw carolnat i’m writing atm
> 
> (pls hit me with good reqs or thirst w me in general @subavengers on tumblr lol)

****carol’s breath hitched as the burning trailed up her back, stopping at the scars where her wings once were.

glowing embers and ash of what remained from the holy site now desecrated with the blood of otherworldly beings.

“it’s okay angel, it’s just me,” natasha’s voice was low, her hand moving to lift carol’s chin to meet her eyes.

she relaxed at the voice, greeting her with a small smile, “my little devil, i was worried you weren’t going to show.”

“i promised you i would always come back i?”

time stopped as matching grins came together in a slow, hungry kiss, caving in to the desire they’ve denied in their time together.

they were two sides of the same coin - archangel and archdemon - both shunned by their respective sides and feared by the other for their power.

both who found a home on earth when abandoned by their own, at first in humans, and now each other.

the kiss felt like falling all over again, like rising from the depths again.

it felt like they were born again.

once their feet touched the ground of natasha’s living room, it all felt different.

the kiss changed everything.

their touches no longer burned, their hearts were free of that empty feeling they were plagued by for years, and their bodies ached now from fatigue they could only dream of.

whether it was only temporary or forever, they would make the most of it, tearing their clothes off as they made their way to the bedroom, low moans and whimpers echoing through the halls.

natasha straddled her angel’s thigh and took her time admiring carol’s body, cold hands massaging and playing with her nipples, each little moan and whine urging her further.

her lips close around carol’s neck, hot compared to her own cold skin, sucking on the pulse point she’s waited months to get her mouth on.

“hurry up and fuck me,” carol groaned as her hands gripped natasha’s ass, trying not to focus on the wetness on her thigh as the devil used her as her personal toy, “i want you to fuck me with your fingers until i cum all over them and i’m screaming your name.”

the invitation was more like an order, but it was all the same to natasha, eager to make her new, dare she say, lover, unravel completely.

even after playing with carol’s breasts, her hands were still cold to the touch, and any other complaint left carol’s mind as natasha curled her fingers to her g-spot, easily sliding in with the angel’s arousal leaking onto the bed.

“be careful with what you wish for, angel.”

sharp teeth biting carol’s bottom lip roughly were the only warnings before natasha pushed her roughly against the bed, pumping three fingers in and out of carol, relishing how her walls tightened around them and the growing moans from sucking on her angel’s neck.

carol was helpless against the onslaught, squirting on natasha’s fingers over and over, moaning and screaming until her voice gave out and her neck was covered in marks by her devil.

once she was satisfied that her angelic lover was overstimulated and fucked out, natasha pulled away and sucked on her fingers almost obnoxiously, relishing in how sweet her juices were, before lying beside her with a proud smile.

“i’m not done yet, natasha, i can return the favor…just give me a minute.”

carol pouted before she was pulled into a tender kiss, just one more of many in their future.

“i just granted you what you wished for, angel, don’t worry about returning the favor…we have the rest of our lives to make it even.”

and maybe if they were anyone else, maybe laying together and loving each other would’ve been sacrilege, but they’ve never felt more free.


End file.
